Playground of the Damned
by EndlessLunacy
Summary: He has always watched over them quietly. This time was no different, except that he gave in to curiosity and decided to interact with the target: Akashi Seijurou. If it's him, he should be able to help him to achieve his goal. Now then, what kind of test shall he create? Wings!AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, creator of 黒子のバスケ/ Kuroko no Basuke / The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays.

 **A/N:**

i. Woah! Thank you for all your kind reviews for 'Bloom, Flowers of Blood and Madness!'. They made me really, really happy! Thank you! ^-^

ii. I've been wanting to write a wing fic since ages ago, and I finally gone ahead with it! Therefore, you guys get a chaptered wings!fic this time. Please enjoy.

* * *

Angels fall  
And the Reaper laughs  
Rising from the world of deaths  
To reap souls of the damned

Hear, hear!  
Heed thy warnings

For I am coming

* * *

 **.  
**

* * *

Kuroko twitched, slowly raising his head.

Bright blue eyes stared through the bars, at the empty hallway.

His massive black wings trembled in anticipation, but he did not move from where he was huddled against the wall in the corner of the room.

He remained within the safe cocoon of his wings which were wrapped around him snugly.

A new one has come.

Soon enough, voices drifted over to Kuroko. Loud, heavy footsteps steadily approached Kuroko's room.

Kuroko waited.

Two large men stopped before his room, they were dressed in identical lab coats and black pants. Only their shirts differed.

The man on the left pulled out a large ring filled with thin, metal plates, going through them thoroughly to find the key to Kuroko's room.

It took some time, but the man managed to find the correct key, sticking it through the scanner and with a sharp click, the lock opened. The man harshly pulled the gate open.

The man on the right finally moved then, reaching behind him and grabbing hold of something.

Kuroko stared at the flashes of red as whoever it was struggled against the man's grip.

But the man won, dragging the person out and roughly throwing them into the room. The person stumbled, falling to the ground with a soft cry of pain as the person fell on his wings.

Kuroko did not move to help.

He shifted his gaze from the person in his room to the two men. They shuddered the moment Kuroko's eyes met theirs. They quickly averted their eyes; the man on the left hurriedly slammed the gate close, and fumbled with the keys.

Kuroko watched the man's fingers shake as he attempted to lock the gate once more.

Losing interest, Kuroko stared at the person curled up on the ground, who was carefully holding on to his wings. The person was trembling.

The two men quickly ran away the moment the lock snapped into place.

There was a drastic change from the person before him right after the two men had left. The person shifted into a comfortable sitting position, his entire posture radiating confidence, all earlier trembling gone. The person turned his head to the only other person in the room: Kuroko.

Kuroko observed the person.

Vibrant red hair and heterochromatic eyes.

He has come.

A small smirk danced on Kuroko's lips, hidden behind his black wings.

Akashi Seijurou.

* * *

Akashi stared at the person before him. The massive black wings startled him a little; he had never seen anyone with such large wings before. The wings completely covered the person, leaving only the top half of his face and hair visible. The person's light blue hair gently shifted in the slight breeze from the artificial air blowing in from the hallway. The person stared at him, eyes unreadable.

Those bright blue eyes watching him made him uneasy. A little miffed, Akashi focused hard on the person.

His gold eye glowed softly, and the pupils of both his eyes narrowed into slits. Multiple bright rings of red circled around the narrowed pupil in his gold eye.

Suddenly, Akashi jerked back. His pupils dilated back to normal and he stared at the person in shock.

The person's blue eyes shone with amusement.

Who was the person before him? Normally, Akashi would see a bunch of images and would know all about that person whenever he uses his ability on them. But the person before him…all he could see was a deep, frightening darkness. If he had used his power any longer, Akashi felt was though he was going to be trapped in that darkness forever.

"Who are you?" Akashi questioned.

The person's wings shifted slightly, and Akashi could finally see his face.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The person responded.

"Akashi Seijurou." Akashi introduced himself. Eyes narrowing, Akashi asked, "What are you?"

Kuroko smiled at Akashi.

"I am the same as you."

Was Kuroko mocking him? Anger bubbled within Akashi. "Do not mock me. What are you?"

But Kuroko only continued to smile serenely at Akashi, and repeated his answer. "I am the same as you."

Akashi's eyes flashed, and he stood up, towering before the still huddled Kuroko. His wings, red speckled with gold, trembled, spreading out to their full length.

"Do not lie to me. You are not the same, there can never be someone who is only completely filled with darkness. Even the most horrid criminals are not like you."

The smile never left Kuroko's face, but instead, it widened. Akashi unconsciously took a very small step back.

"I am the same as you."

Akashi twitched. As angry as he was, Akashi was never one to be foolish. He knew that he would not be able to get Kuroko to answer his question. Not only that, but Akashi somehow knew that Kuroko was not one to be trifled with.

Calming himself, Akashi tucked his wings close to his body and turned away from Kuroko.

He chose instead to survey his surroundings.

There were two beds to his left, stacked on top of each other with a short ladder separating them. As he studied the beds, he heard a very soft chuckling. Akashi refused to face Kuroko.

The laughter ceased, and Akashi nearly jumped when a soft voice suddenly spoke.

"Feel free to choose whichever bed you prefer. I have yet to pick one."

Akashi moved closer to the beds, and with a single flap of his wings, he gracefully settled himself onto the top bunk.

Akashi glanced around from where he was seated, and finally looked towards where Kuroko was. He stared down at Kuroko from his bed.

Kuroko merely smiled up at him. The massive wings rustled and shifted. A pale hand emerged from the black cocoon, followed by an equally pale arm.

Kuroko pointed to the wall opposite the beds.

"There is a sliding door built into the wall. Behind the door is the bathroom. The bath and the toilet are separated."

Akashi nodded once.

The pale arm was hidden once again.

Kuroko tilted his head at Akashi.

"It's quite spacious. The facilities are impressive for a laboratory dealing with human experimentation."

"Impressive? This entire room is smaller than my closet." Akashi refuted.

"It is small indeed. And very dull. If you wish to have a different wall colour, simply request it and they would change it."

Akashi stared at the grey walls of the room. No, not exactly a room. A prison cell is much more accurate.

He shrugged. "It does not matter. You can change it if you want."

"No, I am fine." Kuroko shook his head slightly.

Akashi stared at Kuroko.

"How long have you been here?"

Kuroko blinked.

"About two years?"

Akashi stared, incredulous.

"You have been here for two years, yet you have never chosen a bed of your own?"

Kuroko shrugged.

"I do not see the need for one."

Akashi was rendered speechless.

No bed, for two years? Has Kuroko remained in that position for two years whenever he rested?

Kuroko suddenly focused, eyes staring at the bars of the prison cell.

Akashi turned his head to look as well, but there was nothing.

There was the sound of rustling and Akashi turned his head towards Kuroko.

Kuroko's wings slowly unfurled. Akashi stared, there was something strange with that simple action, it was almost…majestic.

Kuroko stood up, wings tucked close to his body. They were so large that they trailed across the floor as Kuroko took a few steps closer to the bars.

He stopped then, and looked up at Akashi.

"It's time for lunch. Will you be eating?" Kuroko asked.

Lunch. Akashi started considering. While he was not very hungry, perhaps he could use this time to familiarise himself with the other residents.

"Where will we be eating?"

"In the dining hall." Kuroko replied.

Akashi nodded. He jumped off the bed, landing softly and soundlessly onto the ground with help of his wings.

Just as he finished tucking his wings close, heavy footsteps approached the room they were in.

A single man this time, also dressed in a lab coat and black pants. Another 'scientist'. This man did not look into the room, just quickly unlocking the lock and then he promptly walked away.

Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"Kuroko, why do the scientists here all seem to fear you?"

Kuroko smiled, but did not answer. He walked towards the bars and pulled them open. He turned back and gestured for Akashi to follow him.

Akashi let out a soft exhale, and simply followed after Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko led them to the dining hall, and Akashi walked behind Kuroko, taking this time to examine Kuroko's wings.

Kuroko held his wings up, spread out partially to prevent them from trailing against the floor. They looked really heavy, but Kuroko carried them effortlessly.

Akashi stared at the black wings. Little lines of blue ran between his feathers. Kuroko's wings were very pretty, but also extremely ominous. His wings looked alive, with the deep black feathers and the blue lines, it was as though there was a constant thunderstorm raging in his wings.

And Akashi also noted at Kuroko was around his height. His large black wings gave him an intimidating aura, causing a false impression that Kuroko was huge.

Kuroko turned his head to face Akashi, and Akashi stared into those knowing eyes. Kuroko had obviously noticed Akashi scrutinising him, but did not stop him from doing so.

"We have arrived." Kuroko gestured to the large double doors before them.

Akashi nodded, stepping up and slightly ahead of Kuroko to push open the doors.

Akashi strolled in confidently, sharp eyes quickly scanning through the people in the dining hall. There were five very long benches, vertically arranged in the middle of the room. And to the upper right, there were many circular tables. On the opposite side, were small rectangular tables. Those smaller tables were mostly for those who wanted to either dine alone, or in small groups.

All chairs looked comfortable, with specially designed backs to accommodate their wings. And right at the very front, was a large buffet spread.

Akashi also watched how the scientists who were standing near the large windows tense up when they caught sight of Kuroko. A hush fell upon the previously noisy dining hall.

"You can pick a table. Or would you prefer to dine alone?" Kuroko asked softly.

Akashi considered it. Based on the reaction to Kuroko, Akashi could guess that either Kuroko was greatly feared, or he was some kind of outcast.

Either way, dining with Kuroko would mean that Akashi could eat in peace without anyone any random stranger approaching him.

"I will dine with you." Akashi decided.

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi chose a simple rectangular table, not too far away from the windows, but far enough to avoid the burning noon sun.

Kuroko showed him where the plates and utensils were, and all the while, Akashi could feel the stares of the residents watching his every move.

He ignored them for now, getting himself some soup and bread. He was about to reach for some salad as well, when Kuroko lightly tugged him back. The movement was concealed by Kuroko's large wings.

"Do not touch the salad. It's not safe today." Kuroko whispered into his ear.

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked, keeping his voice low.

"I will tell you later. Avoid the salad and meat."

Akashi frowned, and his brows furrowed slightly. But he nodded.

Kuroko filled his own plate with food and they headed back to their table, sitting opposite each other.

Kuroko silently began to eat, and Akashi did the same.

Slowly, Akashi could feel that the eyes watching him were decreasing.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko murmured softly, continuing to eat as though he had not spoken at all.

"Yes?" Akashi returned, equally soft, mimicking Kuroko's actions.

"You are well aware that this is a laboratory, yes?"

"Of course."

"You should always be careful of what you eat. During every meal, those scientists will slip drugs into the food we are given to test them out on us."

"Why?"

"Because we are special. Being of the _Ave_ race, we have wings, Akashi-kun. Ordinary humans do not. Because of that, many laboratories have been created to capture us and place us under surveillance."

"Capture, huh. I wasn't captured, just thrown out by my family into this place."

"Is that so?" Kuroko hummed.

"How can I tell the difference between what is safe and what isn't?" Akashi questioned.

"If it's you, you should be able to know it instinctively."

"What do you mean by 'if it's me'?"

"You are strong, your power is strong. Those with exceptionally strong powers will be able to naturally avoid the food that has been meddled with. A survival instinct, I suppose."

Akashi stared at Kuroko.

"But I could not tell earlier."

"You are not used to this place yet. Soon, once you have stayed here for over a week, you would be able to tell. For now, I will help you until you are able to do it on your own."

Akashi nodded.

"The drugs within the food do not act up instantly. Only after a few hours would you notice, and by then, it would be too late. Your only choice then would be to ask for help from those scientists."

Akashi frowned.

"Would you like some water?" Kuroko inquired.

"Yes, please."

Kuroko stood up, leaving his empty plate on the table and went back to the buffet table.

Right after he left, a person slid into the space beside him.

"Hey! I've never seen you before, you're new, right? What's your name?"

Akashi stared at the person. Black hair, slate blue eyes and an overly cheerful personality.

"Akashi Seijurou." Akashi raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Kazunari Takao." Kazunari replied cheerfully.

His face suddenly turned serious. "You are that new kid who was thrown into the same prison cell as the black demon, right?"

"Black demon?" Akashi asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, also known as the black demon." Kazunari pointed towards Kuroko who was at the buffet table.

"Why do you call him as such?"

"Because he's really scary! Really, really scary! He's really strong and he has never once been drugged by the scientists at all, even when he first came. Even I had been drugged." Kazunari flopped onto the table.

"Just because of that?" Akashi raised his eyebrows.

Kazunari propped himself up with his arms.

"It's not ' _just because of that_ '! Do you know how difficult it is to find the ones to avoid? And once you are drugged, the pain is excruciating. It's like you're being melted down in a boiling pot. Eventually, you have no choice other than to beg those damn rats to save you."

"Rats?"

"The scientists." Kazunari huffed impatiently. "Even the hailed Miracles were all drugged at least once."

"Miracles?"

"Yeah. The ones with the strongest powers here. Those scientists created that title. Anyway, you can meet them later, since they usually dine late. However," Kazunari glanced at Kuroko, "Kuroko Tetsuya is not a miracle. He is a monster. He has never been caught, never been experimented on. Those damned rats all fear him because they do not have the opportunity to 'study' him. If they are not careful, they may all end up dead, including us. Even this building could blow up."

Akashi frowned.

"What is his power?"

Kazunari shrugged. "Dunno."

Akashi stared.

"You do not know what power he carries, yet you are extremely fearful? Your fears are unfounded."

Kazunari blinked at Akashi. "Actually, I think you might be another monster as well. You are completely fine even after staying within his presence for a prolonged time. Yeah, you're a monster too."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kazunari sprang up from the table, rushing through his words the moment he saw Kuroko returning.

"Anyone who comes within an arm's length of him either go crazy, or end up mutilated for no reason, which results in lost limbs or wings. And the worse is to spontaneously combust. The person would be burned down into ashes even before they realised that they have died."

Kazunari sprinted off right after, leaving Akashi to stare after him.

Kuroko lightly placed a cup before Akashi. "That was Kazunari Takao, wasn't it?"

Akashi nodded his thanks to Kuroko, sipping the cool and refreshing beverage. "Yes." He replied. "What drink is this?"

"Some kind of juice. Don't worry, it's safe. I thought that you would have preferred something light and chilled after your thick soup, so I spent some time contemplating which you would like best. Do you like it?" Kuroko blinked at him.

Akashi smiled a little.

"Yes, it's good."

Kuroko returned his smile.

Akashi studied Kuroko. Was he really a monster? Other than the large, black wings, Kuroko was actually easy to get along with. Excluding the fact that there were times when Kuroko infuriated Akashi by avoiding his questions.

A mildly sweet scent drifted over to Akashi. Akashi recognised the scent of vanilla. He glanced at Kuroko's cup.

Vanilla tea?

Kuroko, supposedly a really scary demon, was drinking vanilla tea? Somehow, the image did not go together with what Kazunari had just told him.

"Who are the Miracles?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko blinked at the sudden question. "Miracles? Are you talking about those with strong powers? Hm, if I remember correctly; Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou and Kagami Taiga."

Kuroko tilted his head at Akashi.

"Do you want to meet them?"

Akashi hummed.

"I do not mind."

Kuroko glanced around the room, and those who had been sneaking peeks at their table immediately avoided his gaze, some even running out of the dining hall.

"They do not seem to be here. You can meet them later, at the resting rooms then." Kuroko shrugged.

"Resting rooms?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Basically, a living room. Equipped with the latest entertainment and all. From morning till night, the doors will remain unlocked so you can go wherever you wish. Today was an exception, from tomorrow onwards, as long as you are staying in the same room as I am, the doors will be unlocked. I will show you around later."

Akashi simply made a soft noise in acknowledgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko showed Akashi around the facility.

The resting rooms, the kitchens, the communal baths (there were even hot springs), and a very large rooftop. Kuroko warned him about the rooftop, saying that although the sky could be seen, there was a layer of electrically charged transparent barrier.

The space was large enough for a person to fly freely, but they can never leave. The moment they fly too high, crashing into the barrier, the strong electrical discharge from the barrier will activate and send the person back to the ground, dead.

Kuroko said that Akashi would receive a bracelet soon, this bracelet is a constant tracking device, but it is also useful for barrier warnings. To prevent their own deaths, they can either choose to not fly, or fly and wear the bracelet.

The 'scientists' were smart, the warning function in the bracelet would only activate when the entire bracelet had been secured firmly around their wrists. Simply holding on to the bracelet does not work. And once they were on, they could not be removed.

It was not just the rooftop though; the entire facility was surrounded by the barrier. That's why, even though the main gates of the facility was left unlocked, no intruders could enter and no one could leave.

Except for the 'scientists'.

Kuroko brought Akashi to another building. He stopped before the gates, and he had made no move to open them.

"This is the dormitory that the scientists stay in. They also mostly use the gate on the other side of their dorm when they leave this place. Don't get too close. There are hidden lasers within the walls. Step too close and you would be killed." Kuroko warned.

Akashi nodded, eyes scanning the walls for the lasers.

"If you choose to wear your bracelet, it would tell you the perfect distance you must maintain to keep yourself safe." Kuroko turned away, casually informing Akashi of yet another function of the bracelet.

Akashi stared hard at both of Kuroko's empty wrists.

"You are not wearing your bracelet." Akashi commented.

Kuroko smiled.

"I have no need for it. I already know the distance I should keep. The bracelet is unnecessary."

"How do you know?"

"Survival instinct, perhaps?" Kuroko chuckled.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed. Another unanswered question.

"Shall we head back to the resting rooms? The Miracles should have all gathered there by now." Kuroko asked, with a small smile.

Akashi nodded.

Kuroko brought him back to the resting rooms, but he did not enter. Instead, Kuroko turned away, heading back to their room.

"You're not going in?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko shook his head. "No, I will head back first."

Akashi did not stop Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi was introduced to the Miracles.

Although 'introduced' was putting it really lightly. The Miracles were all arrogant, and looked down on Akashi. Of course, there was no way Akashi was going to simply accept their attitude.

Kuroko was an exception, but those 'Miracles' were not.

So Akashi demanded respect by using his power on all of them, scaring them all. And he successfully had them all bowing to his strength. Although Kagami was spared. Kagami was not so much arrogant as simply reckless. But after watching the rest collapse from being exposed to his power, Kagami acknowledged Akashi's strength.

Murasakibara Atsushi suddenly began to stick close to him. Akashi decided that he did not mind, Murasakibara was like a child stuck in an adult's body. And then the nicknames suddenly started, courtesy of Kise Ryouta. Akashi ignored them, they didn't matter anyway.

What amazed Akashi was the wings. Murasakibara was huge, over two metres tall, yet his wings were not as large as Akashi had expected. It was even smaller than Kuroko's, from what Akashi could tell.

Akashi hummed softly, staring at Murasakibara's wings. There was a gentle gradient in his wings; starting from pale lavender to a purple so dark it was nearly black. It was then that Akashi noticed that no one had black wings, other than Kuroko.

Kagami's wings were red, almost similar to Akashi's. And there was an abundance of brown wings.

Akashi frowned, and asked, "Why is there no one else with black in their wings?"

Midorima Shintarou answered him, "Because black is an abnormality. Our bodies are different from ordinary humans, our genes too. The colour 'black' should be impossible for us." Midorima's brown wings tipped with forest green rustled in agitation and he adjusted his glasses stiffly.

"Hm, I never did have the chance to observe the different wing colours before I came here." Akashi mumbled.

"Of course, Akashicchi. How can you when all of those who have wings are so quickly captured and thrown into such grand laboratories? There won't be anyone walking out in the open for you to observe." Kise snorted.

Well, that did make sense. After all, even the government had placed many enticing rewards for capture of the winged humans. Akashi's family was rich, and had a reputation to uphold. Rather than throwing him to the government for the rewards, they needed to maintain a good reputation. Having a son with disgusting wings would surely sully their reputation. They needed him gone.

"Then, Kuroko's wings…" Akashi trailed off.

The atmosphere suddenly filled with tension.

"Aka-chin. Are you going to continue to stay with that black demon? We can help you get a room of your own." Murasakibara watched him with pleading eyes.

"Why do you not want me to stay with him?" Akashi asked.

"He's dangerous! You never know when you may end up dead!" Aomine Daiki shouted. His dark blue wings spread out unconsciously, reacting to his emotions.

"But nothing has happened to me." Akashi stated.

Aomine blinked, and settled back into the sofa.

"Kazunari did mention that you were a 'monster' as well." Midorima commented.

Akashi smiled a little. "I will stay with Kuroko for now. I am rather curious about him anyway."

His decision was accepted with soft grumbles of disagreement but no one stepped out to talk him out of it.

Akashi hummed.

"Do any of you know the reason why those scientists all fear Kuroko?" He asked.

They shifted restlessly, glancing at each other. Finally, Midorima spoke.

"We are not sure of the details, but from what we hear, it's due to what happened during the first week of his stay here. No one has ever seen black wings before, so when he came, the scientists were all in an uproar. They wanted to experiment on him so much that they drugged almost every single dish served to us."

Midorima sighed.

"Because of that, many Aves became victims. Except for Kuroko. When the scientists realised that that method was not going to work, they gave up all pretense and tried to forcefully pin him down. But that was a complete disaster. I did not manage to see the happenings with my own eyes, but according to Kazunari, that was when they saw just how powerful he was."

"What happened?"

Aomine grunted. With a sigh, he said, "Those scientists who were within arm's length of him ended up half dead. Kuroko apparently had not even moved from his spot, and yet the scientists suddenly started losing limbs. Their arms and legs were ripped from their bodies. Even the innocent Aves were caught in it. Many of them lost their wings."

Carefully adjusting his wings, Aomine let himself fall back onto the thick, soft carpet covering the floor.

"And that was not all. Those scientists who had assumed that they were safe suddenly started screaming and began to attack their own comrades. Those that had ran away first did not escape as well. They were burned down to little piles of ash from a fire that started _inside_ of them."

Akashi frowned.

"And after that, the scientists all stayed away from Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kise added, "We don't know why he chooses to stay in this place when he could very easily fight his way out. We can only speculate that he is waiting. There has to be something that he wants in this place, and until he gets whatever he seeks, he will remain here."

* * *

During dinner, Akashi dined with Kuroko once again.

The rest had protested, but Akashi did not heed them. Kuroko pointed out the dishes to avoid, and Akashi did as advised. Halfway through his dinner, someone stiffly approached their table.

It was a scientist.

He walked close to the wall as he approached, staying far away from Kuroko. However, the scientist had no choice but to head closer to Kuroko in order to pass Akashi the bracelet.

The scientist quickly (and rudely) dropped the bracelet onto the table.

Kuroko adjusted his wings then, and the soft rustle had the scientist jumping up, and sweat ran down his face. The scientist curtly ordered, "Get him to tell you about the bracelet." He then rapidly spun around and ran away.

Kuroko chuckled softly, wings twitching.

Akashi smirked, picking up the bracelet. It was a thin silver band, with a red blinking light at the side of the translucent screen.

A hologram appeared, with instructions on how to wear the bracelet.

Akashi read through it, curious.

"You can take your time to decide if you want to wear it." Kuroko spoke.

"You will still help me out, even now that the bracelet is here?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded.

"Didn't I say that I would help you for a week? Unless you want to decline my help, you have a week to consider that bracelet."

Akashi fiddled with it.

He sighed, placing it down and picking up his chopsticks to continue eating. While contemplating, his eyes fell onto Kuroko's black wings.

"How large are your wings?" Akashi questioned.

Kuroko looked mildly surprised. "I am not so sure myself. I have never measured them, neither have I been measured."

A little smirk danced on Kuroko's lips.

"Then, are your wings larger than Murasakibara's?"

Kuroko paused, thinking.

"I believe they should be. I have never seen him with his wings fully spread, so I can't be too sure."

Akashi stared at the wings.

"I'm not sure if you know this, Akashi-kun, but the size of a person's wings does not matter much. Even if my wings are larger than Murasakibara-kun's, his wings may be stronger than mine."

Akashi blinked.

"Is that so?"

Kuroko nodded.

"I see." Akashi's eyes strayed back to Kuroko's wings. Kuroko watched him silently.

* * *

Four days later, Kuroko found himself sighing as he stood before five tense statues.

Akashi stood between Kuroko and the Miracles.

This meeting was something Akashi had orchestrated, all because of his curiosity. Akashi really did not hold back.

Kuroko moved backwards, placing more distance between him and the rest.

Every movement he made had the people before him flinching. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the smiling Akashi.

Akashi glanced around the rooftop; everyone else had dashed to the walls, and stayed there the moment they saw Kuroko walking in.

It worked out well for what Akashi planned to do. Those people could just stay there, and not get in the way.

"Atsushi," Akashi ordered, gold eye flashing, "Fly."

Murasakibara blinked at Akashi.

Obediently, he spread his wings. Those standing beside him quickly ran away to avoid being hit by the wings. A soft beep came from the bracelet around Murasakibara's wrist. With a powerful jump, Murasakibara took off towards the skies.

Akashi turned to Kuroko and repeated his order.

Kuroko only shook his head, he already knew what Akashi was planning. With a soft sigh, Kuroko spread his wings. Terrified screams filled the rooftop and many of their spectators dashed to the door, running for their lives.

Kuroko launched himself to the sky, floating not too far away from Murasakibara.

Akashi's eyes narrowed, calculating.

Kuroko crossed his arms, and waited. He could feel Murasakibara's gaze on him. And everyone else was staring, open-mouthed, at Kuroko.

Really, all this was just for Akashi to compare Kuroko's wings with Murasakibara's. Kuroko huffed.

Well, it couldn't be helped. Kuroko chose to make contact with him after all. He would listen to Akashi for a while. Cold, emotionless blue eyes stared at Akashi.

Akashi did not have much time left anyway.

* * *

"A-A-Akashicchi! Those black wings are huge! We're all gonna die!" Kise shouted, panicking.

Akashi sighed. "We are not. He's not going to kill you, Ryouta."

"What do you mean he's not?!" Kise screeched. "Can't you see the way he's staring at us? _He wants to kill us!"_

"He's not staring at you, Kise." Midorima growled. "More like, he is only staring at Akashi."

Akashi smiled. "Perhaps he wants to kill me instead?"

"Not funny, Akashi." Midorima grunted. Akashi glanced at him. Midorima was trembling. So he was scared of Kuroko as well. Akashi understood though, it was hard not to be scared.

Akashi's first impression was accurate indeed. Kuroko's wings were not just simply 'huge' but rather 'massive'. Now spread to their full length, Akashi understood very clearly why Kuroko was regarded as a demon.

Kuroko's wings were so huge and such a deep black that he completely blocked out a part of the bright sky. And instead, brought with him a terribly ominous darkness. Anyone who laid eyes on him right now should only come to two conclusions.

One: It's a demon.

Two: We're going to die.

Akashi had to forcefully press his wings close to his back to prevent them from trembling in response to Kuroko.

He gestured for both Kuroko and Murasakibara to come down.

Kuroko landed lightly on his feet, the feathers of his wings rustling as he folded them. Akashi glanced at Kise who was a considerable distance away from Kuroko, clutching onto the arm of Aomine who appeared equally terrified. And Aomine had grabbed on to a dazed, slack-jawed Kagami, practically using him as a shield.

"Are you satisfied?" Kuroko asked, smiling.

Akashi faintly felt a murderous intent coming from Kuroko. He decided not to speak for fear of saying the wrong words. He nodded his head.

Kuroko made a soft sound (Akashi could not quite understand what it was supposed to mean) and turned away, leaving the rooftop.

* * *

Kuroko headed back to the room, settling back into his usual position.

His wings wrapped around him, blending him into the darkness. Kuroko opened his palm and a little blue fire burned brightly.

Slowly, the fire began to change shape. It formed itself into numbers, and soon a bright, burning '120' was floating above his palm.

Kuroko smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

I apologise for the late update. Real Life was being a bastard, so I was busy attempting to give it a sound slap across the face. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Akashi did not know why, but after that incident, Akashi found himself avoiding Kuroko.

It was something he could not control. Something in him screamed at him to stay away, the further the better.

But Akashi fought against it whenever it was meal time. He needed Kuroko's help. Although he might not need it soon. He found himself naturally staying away from certain foods and after confirmation from Kuroko, Akashi realised that he had started to successfully choose which to stay away from.

Akashi mentioned it to Kuroko, and Kuroko had only smiled in reply.

Then, Kuroko reminded him that he only had one more day to decide on wearing the bracelet.

Akashi frowned.

It was not like him to constantly depend on others, but he still felt apprehensive to be on his own. After all, one wrong decision and he may end up drugged. Then again, he was not the type to make mistakes. But the reason why all the Miracles had a bracelet on was because they had all made a mistake and ended up drugged by the scientists.

The scientist would use the vulnerable state a person was in to make them agree to put the bracelet on. Only then would they help to ease the pain of the drugged person. The agreement was also recorded (and edited) so that the person would not be able to make the claim that they were forced into putting it on.

They were not forced, just very cleverly manipulated.

Even so, it's not like they would even try to make such a claim. What was the point? Even the government would not care about the _Aves,_ so complaining really would not make any difference. Still, the scientists would go so far just to make sure that they have all grounds covered.

Akashi laid in his bed, on his stomach, staring at the bracelet.

Bored and tired of trying to decide, Akashi used his power on the bracelet.

Images slammed into his mind, from the very production of the bracelet to the scientists who had modified it. His eyes narrowed.

Akashi sat up, and threw the bracelet over one of the bed posts.

He did not need it.

He would not make mistakes.

A movement from the corner of his eye had Akashi turning his head, and he stared straight into a pair of blue eyes. Kuroko was watching him.

Akashi did not look away.

"Not putting it on?" Kuroko inquired softly.

"No."

Kuroko said nothing else, just staring at Akashi. Eventually, he tucked his head into the little space he made with his arms and a wing shifted, completely covering Kuroko.

Akashi blinked.

Kuroko completely blended into the darkness of the little corner he had settled himself in. Unless one focused hard enough, Kuroko was practically undetectable.

Frowning, Akashi lay on his back. The bed was specially made, to allow a winged person to lie on their backs.

He sighed.

* * *

After his decision, Kuroko did not make any move to help Akashi.

And Akashi began to have his meals together with the Miracles. From time to time, Akashi could feel Kuroko's gaze on him. But Kuroko never approached him. Their interaction with each other was reduced greatly.

With each safe meal, Akashi gained confidence in his ability to discern the drugged food.

And a rumour spread that there was another monster: Akashi.

The scientists watched Akashi closely, though they did not maintain a fear distance as they did with Kuroko. This made Akashi annoyed.

While he was mulling over whether he should use his power on them, he ate elegantly. Ordinary humans were different from _Aves,_ they did not have the strength to counter against the powers of _Aves._ If Akashi was not careful, they might end up dead.

Akashi also found out about what was (most likely) the main reason why the bracelet was created. Akashi learnt from Midorima that the bracelet also had a function where both the wearer and the bracelet would explode. And that function was only permitted to the scientists.

All scientists carry around a small remote, used only when attacked to save their own lives and kill the _Ave_ that dared to rebel. And they do not stop at just killing the one who attacked. They kill off any random person in a group as a warning.

Groups among the _Aves_ are the most vulnerable. Watching your friends die is not a pleasant sight. This was something the _Aves_ here are not willing to risk, so they do not attempt to injure the scientists.

Seeing as how Kuroko killed both ordinary humans and Aves which resulted in them being so fearful of him... Perhaps Akashi should kill some as well? He did not like the lack of respect the scientists held towards him.

Akashi was a little conflicted. Killing some scientists didn't seem so bad. And he was not wearing a bracelet as well. But the scientists had already seen him sitting with the Miracles. If they were targeted…

He sighed.

He glanced behind him, watching Kuroko as he drank. Vanilla tea, perhaps? Akashi chuckled softly.

Should he turn into a lone wolf? Just like Kuroko.

Akashi hummed.

No, that would make it too obvious. He sighed.

Suddenly, the doors of the dining hall burst open.

And a scientist walked in. He had dark gray hair and a large smirk on his face. His eyes scanned the room, before finding his target.

Akashi stared as the man swaggered past his table, heading straight for Kuroko.

The man slammed his palm down onto the table, standing close to where Kuroko was seated. He leaned down, face less than five inches away from Kuroko's.

"Hey, little freak. Your wings are really black, huh? I've never seen such wings before, so when I heard of you, I came rushing to take a look. I made the trouble to come all the way here for one reason: I'm going to make you my personal subject for all my experim–"

Before the man could finish speaking, a furious shout echoed in the dining room.

"Haizaki Shougo!" A small, petite woman stood at the doorway, hands on her hips.

Midorima leaned forward, keeping his voice low and said, "That's Aida Riko. She's a scientist that helps us. Usually, she tells us things about the scientists or which food they drugged. Although she only started telling us about the latter after Kagami had recklessly grabbed some food to eat without checking first. She's now searching for a discreet way for our bracelets to be removed."

Akashi's eyebrow rose. He watched the female scientist with interest.

"Ah? What do you want?" The man, Haizaki, turned around and scowled at Riko.

"You did not receive permission to enter the dining hall. You have to be assigned, you can't just go anywhere you like, _newbie._ " Riko scolded.

"Who cares? I do whatever I want. The last lab I was in gave me freedom to go wherever I wanted, and this lab will be no different." Haizaki sneered.

Before Riko could retort, her eyes suddenly widened.

Haizaki whipped around, but he was too slow. A massive black wing came crashing down on him, and the clear sounds of bones shattering could be heard.

Haizaki screamed, falling to the floor.

Kuroko shifted his wing back, staring down at the convulsing, bleeding scientist. The other scientists standing near the windows rushed to help the fallen man, but froze when Kuroko slowly stood up.

Kuroko strolled his way to the door, brushing past a shaking Riko.

A soft groan from Haizaki snapped the other scientist out of their fear and they rushed Haizaki to the medical section of the building.

Akashi's eyes followed Kuroko until he was out of sight.

* * *

Kuroko quickly made his way to the rooftop, he had to hurry before _that person_ contacts him.

Nearly destroying the doors in his haste, his mere presence sent those who were lazing around on the rooftop sprinting pass him. Now completely alone, Kuroko turned around and gently closed the doors.

He lifted his palm, and a blue flame materialised. Leaving the flame to float in the air, he lightly paced around the roof, waiting.

Soon enough, the blue flame wavered. It grew bigger and started to turn white. And a frowning face appeared within the flame.

Kuroko greeted the face with an innocent smile.

There was a soft sigh.

"Why did you do that?"

"He came too close." Kuroko replied. "My wings are rather large, I was careless and he got hit."

An exasperated exhale.

"Don't bother lying to me. It is impossible for _you_ to be 'careless'."

Kuroko shrugged.

The flame crackled warningly.

He sighed. "Fine, I was annoyed. I could already tell what kind of person he was from the exchange between him and Aida Riko."

Kuroko stared unblinkingly at the face. With a single shake of his head, the person within the flames closed his eyes.

"Injure him as much as you want, just don't kill him."

Kuroko grinned. "Really? So I can cripple him for life?"

A raised eyebrow.

"How will you do that? Technology is so advanced now, any lost limb can be easily replaced."

Kuroko hummed.

"That is true. I want to cut off his legs, but that kind of minor injury would be easy to deal with. What should I do?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side.

"How about attacking his mind instead?"

Kuroko brightened. "Yeah! I can do that!"

The person in the flames smiled a little.

Kuroko blinked. "You know, you're so weird. Why do you not care about how I want to cause trouble for the people you are responsible for? You're even helping me to think of torture methods."

The flame burned brighter and blank eyes stared at Kuroko.

"It is only fair. Many _Aves_ have died at the hands of humans. As long as you don't go on a massacre, I will overlook the few humans you have killed or have interfered with."

Kuroko smiled.

"Okay."

With a graceful nod, the person disappeared. The white flame shrunk and evaporated, leaving only Kuroko's small blue flame.

He reached forward, putting out the fire with his hand.

* * *

Akashi stared at Kuroko.

No, it would be more accurate to say he was staring at Kuroko's wings. Kuroko must have had noticed such obvious staring, but he did not even move from where he had curled up against the wall, in his usual spot.

Kuroko's entire figure was hidden by his wings.

Akashi was suddenly filled with the urge to touch them. According to Midorima, it should not have been possible to inflict that much damage with their wings. At the very most, they should be able to slam a person against the wall. Breaking bones with a single hit was just not possible.

But Kuroko had done the impossible.

Akashi shifted closer to Kuroko. He was unable to use his powers on Kuroko, so Akashi could only resort to simple staring. And touch.

He really wanted to touch Kuroko's wings. But he was uncertain about what Kuroko's reaction would be if he did. Judging from the speed he saw earlier, should Kuroko desire to attack, Akashi knew that he would not be able to avoid it.

Akashi crouched before Kuroko, his wings spread for balance, but also in preparation to dodge.

He stretched out his hand, and very lightly, ran his fingers through the soft feathers of Kuroko's wing. A twitch from Kuroko had Akashi propelling himself backwards, as far away as he could get.

Kuroko shifted, and his wing lowered, allowing for his face to be visible. He stared at Akashi questioningly.

Akashi hesitated slightly but said, "Midorima said that it should not have been possible to cause as much damage as you did. How strong are your wings?"

Kuroko blinked slowly.

"Strong enough to kill a person if I do not control my strength." Kuroko answered.

"Why are they so strong?"

"There's no reason. I did not specially train them or anything like that. It's natural."

Akashi stared suspiciously at Kuroko. Kuroko met his gaze coldly. They remained locked in a battle of stares, broken only when a scientist yanked the gate open.

He announced in a booming voice, "Ave no. 893, Kuroko Tetsuya. We have decided that for your punishment of attacking a noble researcher, you are hereby sentenced to an operation three hours from now for a microchip to be placed into your brain, and all control of your movements will be dictated by the Head Researcher of this facility."

All the while, the scientist was facing the wall, averting his eyes from Kuroko.

Akashi watched as Kuroko stood up, taking slow steps towards the scientist. Akashi smothered a laugh as the scientist's hands began trembling.

Kuroko stopped about an arm's length away from the scientist.

He smiled, an adorably childish grin that had Akashi blinking his eyes. He did not know that Kuroko was actually capable of such expressions. But then, Akashi's body tensed. A deep sense of foreboding overcame him. His heartbeat quickened.

A strange aura enveloped Kuroko, and Akashi's wings suddenly spread out to their full length. This was an instinctive reaction, Akashi had no control over his wings. His mind – no not his mind, but rather, his very _blood –_ was screaming at him to stay away from Kuroko. Run, run as far as you can.

Death is approaching.

The man suddenly fell to his knees, foaming at the mouth. He did not even have time to scream. His eyes were restless, shifting left and right in rapid motion, and eventually rolled back into his head. The scientist's stiff body shook violently.

Akashi watched the man, trying to focus as his mind was filled with screams to run, run, _run._

It ended as abruptly as it had started; the man froze, and then fell to the side like a lifeless puppet.

Akashi's mind calmed, and his wings relaxed.

"Is he still alive?" Akashi asked, voice hoarse. His heart continued to race even though his outward appearance was calm.

Kuroko smirked. "He is. He's alive."

Akashi wet his dry lips. "But?"

Kuroko glanced at Akashi. "But he is as good as dead. I destroyed his mind."

Akashi stared at the man wordlessly.

Kuroko hooked his fingers into the man's lab coat, and started dragging him away.

"Where are you going?" Akashi hurried to ask.

"Dropping off this garbage, and to visit Haizaki Shougo."

Akashi silently tagged along.

* * *

Kuroko gently slid open a door, flinging the scientist into a corner of the room.

Akashi stared at the peacefully sleeping Haizaki. The rhythmic beeping of the machines filled the quiet room. Akashi did not step any further into the room.

Having thrown the now useless scientist away, Kuroko moved to Haizaki. He raised a hand, and with a single finger, he gently tapped Haizaki's forehead.

Haizaki's eyes shot open.

Akashi gripped the door hard, and he did not move even as his wings once again tensed and spread themselves out. The same thing that the scientist earlier had gone through was now happening to Haizaki.

Destroying the mind. Akashi felt a little seed of fear growing within him.

Such a deadly ability, Akashi was absolutely certain that he would not be able to counter such an attack. The person standing before him was not any ordinary Ave, but a monster.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a monster.

Akashi finally gave in to his instincts, and flew back into the room.

He did not see the manic smile on Kuroko's face.

* * *

Murasakibara was very efficient in getting Akashi a room of his own.

He had given Kuroko a very stilted excuse on why he wanted a room of his own, but Kuroko did not seem to mind. All he did was nod his head in acknowledgement.

The news of how both Haizaki and a fellow co-worker had somehow became deranged overnight spread as fast and uncontrollable as a forest fire.

Even though no one mentioned the perpetrator, everyone knew it was the work of one Kuroko Tetsuya. Only he could make a person go insane.

But no other scientist had stepped up to issue Kuroko a 'punishment'. If anything, the scientists all became extra wary of Kuroko. Somehow, they did not think to target Akashi even though he had stayed in the same room as Kuroko for some time.

Kagami mentioned that it might be the work of Riko. Contrary to her appearance, Riko was actually someone who was highly ranked among all the scientists. She had many scientists under her, and they were not allowed to defy her when she gave orders.

Akashi spent a whole month avoiding Kuroko.

But he was not idle. Setting his fear of Kuroko aside, Akashi was helping Riko in finding a way to remove the bracelets. There was astounding progress from the moment Akashi started helping out.

That was not enough for Akashi though.

He wanted to be free. There was no way Akashi was going to allow himself to remain trapped in such a place. Starting with the Miracles, Akashi began to gather trustworthy companions. He needed their cooperation when the time to break out of this place arrived.

Time flew by with Akashi being as busy as he was. One month after another had already flown by before he noticed.

Akashi did not know why, but with every day that passed, he felt a strange tension rising within him.

* * *

A soft crackling had Kuroko blinking his eyes open, awakening from his brief rest. Sleep was not necessary for him, but it was a good way to pass the time.

The darkness of the cocoon made by his wings was lit up by Kuroko's blue fire. Kuroko tilted his head in question. He did not call forth his fire, why did it materalise? The little flame started wavering, and a beautiful blue '50' blazed strongly.

He blinked. Ah, the countdown has started.

Kuroko giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

i. I hereby present to you the final chapter of this story! It feels a little strange to have a completed story under 20k words. Oh well.

ii. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and support for this story! Now then, please enjoy~

* * *

Ten days later, Akashi was relaxing into a sofa when Riko came tearing through the resting rooms at terrifying speed.

Upon noticing Akashi, she made a sharp turn and stopped right in front of him. She grabbed hold of his shirt, panting hard.

"What is it?" Akashi asked, a little shocked.

"…found it." Riko coughed out.

"Found? Did you lose something?"

"I found it." Riko's eyes glowed with excitement. "I found a way."

Akashi stared at Riko.

With frantic motions, Riko gestured to his wrists.

Akashi's eyes widened with a soft gasp. And then he smiled.

"Finally." Akashi stood up, gently supporting a still out-of-breath Riko. A simple tilt of his head had their spectators snapping to attention. Their wings began trembling in anticipation.

Riko pulled out a tiny microchip, and one by one, she began to slide it into a little slot on the bracelets. A soft beep accompanied every successfully deactivated bracelet. After all the bracelets from those Akashi had made into his allies had been deactivated, Riko handed the microchip to Akashi.

"Go remove the barrier around the building and the rooftop. You should make use of your ability to fly; you would be much faster than humans." Riko murmured softly.

Akashi nodded.

"And what about the facility's weaponry section?" Akashi asked.

Riko winked. "All done. Fly confidently and without worries."

Akashi smiled.

"And you?"

Riko blinked. "What about me?"

"Will you be leaving?"

Riko frowned a little.

"Riko." Kagami suddenly appeared behind Riko, scaring her.

"Don't do that!" Riko hissed.

Kagami smiled sheepishly. "Come with us. You see, we plan to destroy this entire place. You would not survive."

Riko's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

Akashi chuckled.

"Yes. So make your decision quickly." Akashi turned away. "Give me an answer once I return."

Akashi quickly made his way to the empty roof, finding the hidden slot controlling the barrier around the roof. He slid the microchip in. A muffled whirring told him that it was successful.

After taking down the main barrier surrounding the building, Akashi flew pass the rooms heading back to the main resting room.

When he passed by a certain, very familiar room, he paused. There were Aves who refused to cooperate with Akashi, but they swore that they would not betray Akashi and tell anyone of his plans. Those Aves were simply tired. Knowing that after escaping from this place, they would have to constantly be on the run from the government, they decided that they would rather die along with the building.

They were not naïve enough to believe that the government would treat them as anything more than specimens to be studied even if they sold out their own friends.

But the person in the room was different.

Akashi had not told him of anything, and no one would approach him. He would end up dying while unaware of the situation. Akashi frowned.

He turned around and entered the room.

He had to squint his eyes a little to differentiate the black wings from the darkness.

As he headed in, there was a soft rustle of feathers. A pair of blue eyes met Akashi's gaze.

Akashi stopped.

"We are leaving." He informed.

An eyebrow rose.

"Then why are you still here? Shouldn't you be preparing?" Kuroko returned.

"I came to inform you. I would not want you to end up dying because you were completely unaware."

"I will not die."

Akashi blinked.

"This entire facility will be turned to ash."

A little smile pulled at Kuroko's lips.

"Yes, but I will not die."

Akashi frowned, but nodded his head. He turned around and headed back to the resting rooms.

* * *

Kuroko stared as Akashi flew away, leading a large group of Aves.

Half of the building behind him was already blown to pieces. Kuroko flapped his wings, scattering dust and rocks with an abnormally strong breeze. He smiled up at the retreating group.

"I'll see you soon." Kuroko whispered.

Turning around, Kuroko headed back inside the wrecked building. He slowly flew past the dead scientists, observing their injuries. A gaping hole through the stomach of one, and the headless body of another.

It seems like Akashi had fulfilled his desire to hurt the scientists. He had gone on a killing spree, wielding a large knife stolen from the lab below ground. And he was not the only one; the Miracles and all of Akashi's accomplices had ruthlessly stabbed and sliced any scientist that had stood in their way.

Instead of using the advanced weapons capable of killing in one hit, they had chosen to use knives and the like to inflict pain onto the scientists. And they even left them alive to suffer, unable to escape, waiting for their deaths. With every explosion, more and more scientists died.

But some were still alive, stretching out their bloodied hands to Kuroko in desperation when they noticed him.

Kuroko flew a little higher, avoiding them. Humans were not his responsibility.

He lightly landed in front of the half dead Aves gathered in the dining hall which had yet to be destroyed.

He spread his wings wide, to their full length.

Terrified faces slowly morphed to one of understanding. Helpless and embarrassed laughs echoed around the large room. For the first time, they smiled at Kuroko.

And Kuroko returned their smiles with a gentle smile of his own.

"Come, it is time."

They nodded and closed their eyes.

* * *

Akashi settled himself onto a large branch, eyes closed as he enjoyed the cool breeze.

It's almost been a month since their escape from the laboratory, and with Akashi's ever accurate predictions, they have all remained safe.

They had flown many miles, stopping every now and then for a few days to rest.

Eventually, Akashi found a perfect haven for them.

It was a rare, untouched forest. The trees were enormous which provided for perfect cover. Somehow, this forest had managed to grow high up in the mountains. They were so high up in the sky that touching the clouds was possible even without them flying.

The air was so thin, that everyone had trouble breathing at first. Perhaps it was because of their unique genetics, but they soon adjusted and the thin air no longer bothered them.

At first, they had cautiously stayed in this place for a week, always keeping a watchful eye out. But the humans were unable to find them. It was as though just the sight of these mountains horrified them, and they all stayed away.

It was such a contradiction really. Technology had improved so much that at least half of a city would be in the skies, and yet those humans were afraid of some mountains. But it was good for the Aves. With the humans so afraid, they were able to hide safely and comfortably in the forest.

With their safety assured, many of the Aves relaxed and had already built large tree houses to stay in. The houses were built with the materials from the forest. From wood to soft vines. They hunted down mountain goats and bears within the forest for food.

Even though they did not have the aid of advanced technology, they had no problems keeping themselves alive. Starting from scratch, they lived a life where there was no one controlling their actions. They dictated their own lives.

They were happy, and Akashi felt immensely pleased with himself. A commotion below had Akashi glancing down. He was met with the amusing scene of Riko hitting Kagami on the head with a thin plank of wood. Laughter rose from the Aves as they watched.

Akashi smiled.

Just like this, living peacefully, a month passed.

* * *

Kuroko flew high, hiding himself within the clouds.

Akashi had really travelled far. In this form, Kuroko had no choice except to fly like any other Ave. If he was in his real form, a single thought would bring him beside the person he seeks. Frowning, Kuroko flapped his wings, speeding up. He could not afford to be late.

A dozen white flames suddenly appeared around him, creating a tight circle with Kuroko trapped inside.

Kuroko snarled.

Annoyed, Kuroko bended his wings, pulling them close to his back and dived straight to a tree. Right before he collided with the tree, Kuroko snapped his wings open and his descend was instantly stopped.

He landed gracefully on a large tree branch.

With an agitated huff, Kuroko sat on the sturdy tree branch, leaning against the tree trunk. Kuroko crossed his arms and waited impatiently.

The white circle of flames surrounding him did not disappear.

A few moments later, an elegant foot lightly swayed the tree branch Kuroko was on. Kuroko tilted his head up and stared at the person before him.

The person was dressed in all white. The soft silk-like robes wrapped around a body that was equally fair. Shimmering long white hair fluttered beautifully in the soft breeze. There were soft, enticing chimes of bells with every movement made by the person before him. This person had no wings.

Pale grey eyes silently observed Kuroko.

Brows furrowed, Kuroko asked, "What is it? I'm in a hurry."

"Surely you know why I am here."

Kuroko sighed. "Is this about the deaths of the humans? I'll have you know that I was not the one who killed them."

"I know. But there are too many deaths this time. Over a hundred humans had perished."

"I can't do anything about that." Kuroko frowned.

"You can. You have to reset the balance. Do not hesitate and destroy what should be destroyed." The loud ringing of a bell accompanied those words.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"I plan to. I was on my way, but you stopped me."

A gentle, elegant smile. "I had to make sure to remind you. You may very conveniently 'forget' about your job due to unnecessary emotions after all."

Kuroko snorted. "I will not."

"With you in this form, you are susceptible to emotions. You can do whatever you want, but I will not ignore even the slightest hint of you faltering and succumbing to those emotions."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. And air suddenly picked up, the trees and plants rustling loudly in response.

"Calm yourself." A soft order. "You can't win against me with you hiding in that little rock."

With difficulty, Kuroko blinked his eyes multiple times. The air settled.

Kuroko stood up, and the little flames around him finally disappeared.

"I'm leaving." Kuroko stated curtly. He spread his wings, but turned his head around.

"Don't follow me, Death God of the Humans." Kuroko glared at the still smiling face.

Without waiting for a reply, Kuroko jumped off the tree branch and flew away.

Soft chuckling rang in the air.

Pale grey eyes stared after the rapidly fading figure.

"Let's meet again. This time, in your real form." An affectionate smile. "Playing around for so long, I have missed you. Come have tea with me, okay?"

The tree to the left was suddenly blown apart.

Grey eyes blinked at the debris of the tree. And then there was amused laughter.

"You're as cute as ever."

The person vanished in a burst of white flames right before the tree exploded.

* * *

Scowling, Kuroko flew fast and high.

His irritation was channelled through his wings, causing Kuroko's already fast speed to increase even more.

He came to a screeching halt as he flew over a large group of mountains. He had seen a very familiar flash of red. He quickly descended, landing not so gracefully onto the ground.

Cries of shock and terror greeted him.

Kuroko straightened up, looking around. Where was he?

"Y-y-you! What are you doing here?!" Someone to his left pointed accusingly at him. Kuroko stared. Who was he again? Kuroko couldn't quite remember. It didn't matter anyway. When the time came, Kuroko would know. For now, he had to find Akashi.

Kuroko ignored everyone else, walking quickly through them.

The sound of twigs snapping had Kuroko turning his head. Akashi stepped out from between the trees calmly. He did not seem surprised to see Kuroko.

"So you really did not die." Akashi smirked. "How impressive of you to be able to find this place."

Kuroko smiled.

"And? What are you here for?" Akashi questioned.

Kuroko raised his palm up to his chest, and his blue flame appeared. He shifted it to float in the space between himself and Akashi.

Kuroko silently watched Akashi who was staring at the little flame in fascination. The flame flickered and wavered.

A '10' was formed.

Kuroko and Akashi just stared at the flame quietly as it began to countdown.

Kuroko blinked, a tiny perpetual smile on his face.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

With a loud bang, the flame exploded. Akashi flinched minutely.

"Akashi Seijuurou," Kuroko very nearly sang, "It is time."

Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"Time? What are you talking about?"

Kuroko's smile widened.

"Time to leave. I'm here to collect you."

Akashi stared at Kuroko incredulously. _"Collect me?"_

Kuroko nodded.

"Your soul. I'm here to retrieve it."

"Just what are you going on about?" Akashi frowned.

Kuroko tilted his head. "Is it too hard for you to understand? How unexpected. Alright then, wait a moment."

Kuroko turned his head to the right, staring into the distance. Abruptly, Kuroko took off from the ground and floated above Akashi.

The sound of beating wings had Akashi looking away from Kuroko. Only to stare at another Kuroko.

"What…?" Akashi gasped.

The other Kuroko stopped beside the Kuroko already present. They were completely identical, from the blue hair to the black wings.

The newly arrived Kuroko held out his hand and the present Kuroko took it.

The next instant, the skies became overcast and filled with dark clouds, blocking out every inch of light. Darkness settled over the mountains. Lightning cracked across the skies, brilliantly lighting up the darkness. The booming roar of thunder accompanied each flash of lightning.

A wayward lightning shot down from the sky, landing close to where Akashi was standing. He quickly flew backwards, averting his eyes from the bright light.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi blinked, looking up at Kuroko. Except that Kuroko was not exactly Kuroko anymore.

The person floating in the sky had long blue hair, blown wildly about due to the harsh wind. He had two pairs of black wings, both spread out wide. Silken black robes lined with blue fluttered about in the wind, yet was somehow able to remain in place. The robes were adorned with white elegant patterns. But they were not just simple patterns, not with how they were pulsing, _moving_ about.

And the eyes. The eyes of the person were completely black, no pupil or sclera. Little bright blue stars appeared in both eyes, shining from the deep black. Every now and then, some of the little stars would blinked out, only to reappear a couple of seconds later.

They were beautiful.

Akashi stared, unable to find his voice.

"This is what I am, my true form." A soft, melodic voice. It sounded similar to Kuroko's voice, yet not. Something caught Akashi's eye then, and he stared.

Kuroko Tetsuya was dangling from the left hand of the person (was he still Kuroko?) in the sky.

Upon noticing Akashi's gaze, the person dropped Kuroko to the ground. Akashi found himself moving forward to catch the falling body, but he never made it more than two steps.

Not because he was intercepted, but because when Kuroko had hit the floor, he – it – suddenly changed into a rock.

Akashi's mouth fell open in shock.

"Surprised? 'Kuroko Tetsuya' does not exist. Or more like his existence has been gone for a very long time." The person – just who, or what was he? – answered Akashi's unspoken questions.

"Who are you?" Akashi whispered; he could not seem to speak any louder.

"I am the God of Death." The person smiled.

"…Kuroko? Kuroko is the God of Death?" Akashi asked weakly.

The person shook his head. "No, he is not. Kuroko Tetsuya was a normal Ave. Kuroko Tetsuya was my name before I died. After my death, I was tasked with the role of the Death God for the Aves. Now, Kuroko Tetsuya is dead. I am the God of Death, and I have no other name."

"So you did die when we blew up the facility after all?" Akashi's head spun. He could not understand what was happening.

"No. If you are asking about Kuroko Tetsuya, he died many, many years ago. Back when the Ave population was only a couple hundred, Kuroko Tetsuya was the first Ave to die."

"…how did he die?"

Kuroko – no, the God of Death – tilted his head to the side, and appeared to be thinking. With a loud crack, a large black book materialised in the air beside the God of Death. He flipped the book open, to the very first page. He then turned the book around, facing it in Akashi's direction.

Akashi automatically read what was written on the book.

 _Name: Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Age: 21_

 _Time of Death: 04:52:16_

 _Cause of Death: Murdered by his father after he survived being fed poison by his mother._

 _Special Remarks: First Ave to die. Soul had been destroyed, unable to reincarnate._

"Does that answer all your questions, Akashi Seijuurou?" The God of Death asked.

"Soul… If the soul was destroyed, then how are you able to become the God of Death?"

"I do not have a soul. Unlike you, my existence does not centre around a soul. That is why I am able to handle souls. If I had one of my own, there would be a conflict between the soul within me and the one I am to handle."

Akashi finally looked away, and stared blankly at the ground.

"Then why did you approach me using 'Kuroko Tetsuya'?"

"You interest me. I have always been watching you. When I knew that it was about time you were to enter a facility, I went ahead and split myself into two. One half of me continues to collect souls from dead Aves all over the world, giving the other half of me the freedom to play around. I sent my free half into a rock, using it as a container to create the illusion of me being an average Ave. Using the fake body I created, I entered the facility and waited for you."

"Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"To test you. To see if you were worthy of being reincarnated during the next cycle. And at the same time, you could help me achieve my goal. If you had disappointed me, I would have kept your soul with me for a thousand years or so before releasing you to be reincarnated."

The God of Death smiled, and gestured to his robes.

"Can you see them? Those white moving patterns on my clothes."

Akashi nodded.

"Those are souls. They are trapped in a little pocket of space that I made. A little punishment of mine, see. Because these are souls that have disappointed me. In that space, they are all suffering in endless pain. They move about, unable to escape, for only I can pull them out. I will do so eventually, when it is time for them to reincarnate. But for now, they will remain in there."

He turned the book back, flipping through the pages. Stopping at a page, he flipped the book around.

Akashi stared.

On the left was a picture of himself. Akashi blinked, and the picture mirrored his action. He lifted a hand, and the result was the same.

"What is that?" Akashi asked.

"Hm, what should I call it? A live picture, perhaps?" The God of Death mumbled. "It is always with you, from the moment you were born. It reflects every single movement you make, acting as a camera of sorts. Even if I'm far away, at the other side of the world, I am able to see everything you do.

"You may regard it as a recorder that you cannot see and have no control over. This helps me to identify the appearance of the Aves that have reached the end of their lifespan so it makes it simpler for me to collect their souls."

Akashi's eyes flicked to the right side of the book, where words written in the ancient Aveian language was being written out endlessly. When it reached the end of the page, the page suddenly turned blank before writings appeared once more.

Akashi recognised the writing, but because he had never found the need to study the ancient language, Akashi was now unable to read the elegant scrolls of writing.

"Is that recording me as well? Only this time, it's with words?" Akashi questioned.

The God of Death nodded his head, smiling.

The God of Death raised his hand, and a massive scythe appeared. The blade of the scythe was mostly black, save for the red tip and the intricate carvings decorating the blade. Upon closer inspection, Akashi realised that those carvings were actually ancient scripts of the Aveian language.

Even though he was not able to understand it, Akashi still stared at the scythe, mesmerised.

Akashi did not move even when the God of Death suddenly swung the scythe, the ice cold tip resting against his forehead.

Akashi chuckled.

"I understand now. The reason why no one is able to carry the colour 'black' in their wings is because it belongs to you, right? Not Kuroko Tetsuya, but you, the God of Death."

The God of Death nodded.

"Yes. Because I am the embodiment of darkness itself. Only I am capable to bear such a colour that brings about negativity and fear. You have asked me before, right? About why I am only filled with darkness. You see, every time my scythe cuts through a person, all their sins that they have collected throughout their lives are given to me. I do not have a soul, therefore, there is no limit to how much darkness I can hold."

Akashi merely stared at the God of Death, and did not reply.

"Akashi Seijuurou. You exceeded my expectations. You have successfully managed to destroy an entire facility, and free a large group of Aves in the process. Your actions have set off a sleeping bomb. Soon, as Aves trapped in the other facilities hear of this, they would also regain their thirst for freedom and attempt to break out. Aves were never meant to be caged birds, their wings and unique bodies are not just for show."

The God of Death giggled.

"A war will once again consume this land. You, who have granted me this much enjoyment, I will allow you to make your choice. Die, and reincarnate in the next cycle, which would mean that you would be caught up in the war. Or would you rather choose to die and reincarnate only after the war has ceased?"

A wry smile pulled at Akashi's lips.

"So no matter what I do or how hard I try, I would not be able to win against you? And I will still die?"

"Of course. Like this, in my real form, I am a similar to an illusion. Your powers that you are so proud of, are all useless against me. And you cannot touch me either. Would you like to try it? Your hand will simply pass through me. You are in the living world, and I am in the land of the dead. We are on completely different planes.

"As for your death, it's because your life has already reached its course. The reason why you have yet to drop dead is because of my presence. Even if I leave without killing you, your body will kill itself to call me back. Why would a God of Death appear before a person who still has a lot of time to live?"

Akashi laughed. "Yes, that's right."

"Then, God of Death, kill me now. Talking with you disgusts me. You used me for your enjoyment. No matter how noble your goals may be, I will not tolerate anyone using me."

The God of Death frowned.

"Then, your choice?"

"I don't care about that. Do what you will. Throw me into a life of war or a time of peace, I do not care. Choose on your own. Hurry and kill me, damned God of Death."

Akashi smiled satisfactorily as he saw a very slight twitch of the God of Death's hand.

The tip of the scythe drew back, and came back down, stabbing through Akashi.

* * *

"How rare for you to come find me instead of the other way around." A figure clad in pure white elegantly leaned back against the pale cream sofa, drinking from a white and gold teacup.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to have tea with me?" Another figure, this time dressed in black, slouched against the sofa opposite the pure white figure.

"But you have not even touched your tea, my dear Death God of the Aves."

"I will drink it later. Tell me, Death God of the Humans, what should I do about that soul?"

Said Death God of the Humans chuckled.

"Why are you thinking so hard about it? Just reincarnate him. He was useful, so according to the rules, he should be born once more in the next cycle."

"But there will be a war then." The Death God of the Aves pouted.

"And when he dies once more, you can meet him again." The Death God of the Humans smiled.

"But he does not want to see me."

"That matters not. He would not remember his past life, so why avoid him?"

The Death God of the Aves hummed.

"Am I a terrible God of Death?" He asked.

"You are not. You are a God of Death, there's no need for you to apply human logic to yourself. You can never be 'terrible' but neither can you be 'good'. 'Good' and 'bad' only applies to humans, you are different."

The Death God of the Aves frowned.

"Do not concern yourself with such meaningless things, Death God of the Aves."

A sigh.

"Alright."

* * *

The Death God of the Aves stared at the soul floating in front of him.

Pulling out his scythe, he lightly lifted the soul onto the blade.

With a strong swing, he sent the soul back to the human world to be reborn.

"Be reborn and live once more."

The God of Death tilted his head up, watching as his book recorded the birth of Akashi Seijuurou.

He turned around, leaving the desolate garden. Black, withered trees surrounded the place. An eerie quiet filled the atmosphere. Everywhere was black; the ruined paths, the trees and even the skies. Dried up leaves and twigs littering the path snapped with every step he took. He paused halfway across.

Turning his head, he stared at the pool of shimmering water in the middle of the garden. This was the only thing that was brightly coloured in such a place – a small lake. The water in the lake was abundant, a stark contrast to the surroundings. Gentle ripples ran along the surface of the water even though there was no wind. The lake was reflecting what was happening on Earth.

The cry of a newborn baby pierced the thick silence.

His feathers rustled as his wings spread themselves out partially. He started walking again, taking large strides out of the garden.

"Let us meet again," he whispered.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Across distant lands  
The ancient rhyme rings once more

Run, run pitiful soul  
He who rules over death arises from the depths  
Run from the claws stained with blood

Run, run pitiful soul  
Hide within the chaos  
Fight your descend into madness  
Or lose your soul

Run, run  
Pitiful soul

* * *

 **End.**


	5. Q&A

**A/N:**

i. This is just a little Q&A corner, so feel free to skip this if you're not interested. Next chapter is the epilogue.

ii. Even though only one has brought up this topic, I believe that some of my silent readers may have this question too.

* * *

Q: How did Kuroko use Akashi?

* * *

Okay, explanation time!

I have obviously failed in portraying this story well enough if my writing causes one to feel unsatisfied. Anyway, please allow me to give an explanation.

In this story, Akashi is from a wealthy family. And to my knowledge (however inaccurate it may be), wealthy people all develop a sense of pride on a different level as compared to common families. At least, that's how it's usually seen in movies/books/manga. No matter how little it may be, they would not tolerate anyone using them for their own gains, which was what Kuroko did.

If Akashi, whose mental strength was already shaken, were to be in a place where every single person just like him blindly took orders from someone else (because they did not have a choice), I do not believe that it would be possible for him to stand up on his own. Because even the GOM were helpless to do anything, until Akashi's arrival. If a broken Akashi were to enter the lab, there was absolutely no way for him to even start to think about escaping, unless there was something to give him a push.

Kuroko was a catalyst. His very presence and his mysterious personality all were what drove Akashi to do what he did (breaking out). Akashi had mentioned in the story that he was thrown out by his family, into the laboratory. For someone who has always lived in such an environment where there is endless pressure, being tossed away not because of a mistake, but rather, for being who he was (a person with wings), can do some serious damage.

But Kuroko was there. Kuroko was free, and strong. Kuroko kept Akashi from falling into despair, gave him hope. And he did all of that knowingly. He knew that with him there, Akashi would start a revolt.

Akashi's lifeline was Kuroko.

But this lifeline had turned around and told him that he was only needed because Kuroko wanted to start a war with the humans, basically telling him 'you are no longer worth anything'. Everything was connected to Kuroko. Because of Kuroko, Akashi gathered companions. Because of Kuroko, Akashi gained the resolve to be free, just like Kuroko.

And the worst part? It's the fact that Kuroko did all this things knowing that it would lead to Akashi's downfall. Such as helping Akashi, showing off his strength, causing Akashi to desire that much strength as well. And then terrifying him enough to urge him to hurry and complete his (more like Kuroko's) goal.

Oh god.

Clearly, I had slacked off way too much with this story. Damn.

My deepest apologies for showing such a work.

m(_ _)m


	6. Epilogue

**A/N:**

i. This is the epilogue I wrote today since I did feel somewhat bad for killing the poor boy in such a brutal way on his birthday. But please be warned that if you're looking for 'Akashi and Kuroko happily ever after' then this story is not it. It is not possible for them to be together, not in this alternate universe.

ii. You have been warned! If you are fine with it, then please proceed to the epilogue! Or you can close the window instead. Please enjoy~

* * *

.

* * *

Kuroko sat under the shade of a large tree, quietly watching as a young Akashi played with the other Ave children.

The Death God of the Aves has once again split himself into two and sent one part of him into a rock. He had a very hard time shrinking his wings down, but he managed. A pair of small black wings now rests against his back.

The God of Death was now Kuroko Tetsuya.

Many years have passed since the world war. Now, the governments no longer publicly announce rewards for capture of Aves. But this did not mean that they had stopped though. Underground laboratories have all flourished, and there were still Aves disappearing off the streets, but it was much lesser as compared to before.

After a long time, Aves finally had a place in the working world. They set up their own business, somehow managing to earn money even though the humans refused to do business with them. And many, many orphanages were created for young Aves who were abandoned by their parents.

Having wings was deemed as a mutation; even a completely human bloodline may produce an Ave. How it was possible, no one knew. It was a mystery that the humans absolutely detested and the reason why the underground laboratories were all funded by the governments. But both the God of Deaths knew.

There were much more humans than there were Aves, and every now and then, a human baby would die in the wombs of their mothers. The Death God of the Humans would collect the human soul, and then the Death God of the Aves would place the soul of an Ave to be reborn into the baby. This 'mutation' that the humans feared, was in fact, the combined work of the two God of Deaths.

Kuroko blinked at a joyfully smiling Akashi.

This was Akashi's 28th reincarnation. Kuroko has always fairly divided his attention between all the souls. But for some reason, he tended to watch Akashi Seijuurou more closely. He shouldn't be doing this, he needed to remain impartial. But every now and then, a little curiosity and mischief is alright, wasn't it?

The Death God of the Humans did not stop him. Only told him to hurry back and accompany him for tea.

Kuroko sighed softly.

They were all in an orphanage that was run by Aves. All the children here were close to the adult Aves, except for Kuroko. His black wings brought terror to the adults. After Kuroko had claimed Akashi's soul the very first time, a legend surfaced.

The terrifying demon Ave with black wings had killed many Aves, destroyed the humans and brought about a war. A red haired Ave had stood up to him, but he could not win against the demon. Red haired Aves were hailed as heroes, with absurd myths on how they were fallen angels with blessed blood.

Black wings were scorned, but because no one had ever seen them, their fears did not escalate.

Until Kuroko Tetsuya appeared, with the terrifying black wings.

The adults stayed far away from Kuroko, though because he was in the form of a young five year old child, they allowed him in to the orphanage. The adults told stories of the terrible black-winged demon to the other children, and in no time, Kuroko was completely isolated.

He didn't mind though. He just wanted to watch Akashi, wanted to talk with him once more.

During all of Akashi's past reincarnations, Kuroko did not speak a word to him, simply reaping his soul.

Akashi was playing with the Miracles. Ah, but they were not called that anymore. Still, it was amazing how in every other life, Akashi and those Aves would be drawn together. Kuroko had seen everything, all their struggles, their fights, and even the way they had eventually reconciled.

Kuroko dismissed the burning in his heart as an emotion he only had because he was currently in the living world. No, Kuroko was not envious.

High-pitched laughter rang out as Akashi tackled Aomine. Kise was laughing hard, little wings beating in reaction to his joy.

A sharp, brutal prick to his heart had Kuroko hunching over.

Kuroko understood this feeling well, he had seen countless people deal with this.

Kuroko frowned.

Jealousy and longing.

Those emotions were very common, but it was not common at all for Kuroko, the God of Death.

He must have stayed too long in the living world.

Kuroko glanced up, staring at Akashi. It was alright, he would come back again soon. And besides, Akashi did not even seem to acknowledge his presence. It would be okay for him to leave the living world and go centre himself back in the land of the dead.

Kuroko stood up, easily jumping over the fence of the garden.

He will have to hide himself before he could shed this body.

Kuroko never looked back, rushing to look for a dark area where no one would go.

A pair of intelligent red eyes watched him as he left.

* * *

Kuroko blinked down at Akashi.

Kuroko was huddled comfortably on a large tree in the large, dense forest behind the university's campus. It was a special university where only Aves were accepted to prevent them from getting into conflicts with humans.

Akashi had somehow found Kuroko.

Kuroko was unsure of what to say. He was already surprised that Akashi even noticed that he had gone to the same university.

"…Kuroko." Akashi stated softly.

Kuroko tilted his head.

"You are Kuroko Tetsuya, the demon who is in the rumours around the campus?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko blinked. He was in the rumours? Kuroko never paid any attention, so he had never heard of such rumours. But it was most likely because of his large, black wings.

So he silently nodded.

Akashi's eyes studied Kuroko. Kuroko only looked back curiously.

"…do you not speak?" Akashi questioned, but somehow, it wasn't rude.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. What did Akashi want?

"You are that child from the orphanage, right? The one that left one day and never came back."

Kuroko's eyes widened. Had he seen Kuroko leaving? Did he follow after him?

"You look a little scared. I did not follow after you, if that's what you're afraid of. I only watched as you left."

Kuroko sighed. That was good. It would be terrible indeed, if a person who was still healthy had seen him as a Death God.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I have never seen you talk to anyone, neither have any teachers spoken to you. And you do not study as well, you have never turned in your work. Why are you here? What do you seek to gain?" Akashi stared fiercely at Kuroko.

Kuroko twitched slightly. That look, he remembered it. It was the same look the very first Akashi Seijuurou had given him when he ordered Kuroko to kill him.

 _I just wanted to talk to you again. But if I did, would you turn me away?_

Kuroko turned his head, breaking eye contact with Akashi. He fixed his eyes on the large branch.

Akashi frowned.

"I cannot force you to answer, but I do hope that you will find whatever you are looking for."

Akashi turned away, heading back to the campus.

Kuroko stared after him. Akashi was probably going to meet up with the miracles, their bonds firm and tight, filled with trust. Kuroko could not interfere with that, he did not belong here in the first place. Kuroko will never experience the bonds of friendship.

Little trails of heat flowed down his face.

Kuroko frowned, reaching up to touch one trail. …Tears? Kuroko…was crying?

Kuroko blinked, and more tears fell.

Kuroko only stared blankly as the droplets fell onto his shaking palm.

* * *

Kuroko stood by the window, watching Akashi sleep.

Akashi had a very successful life. He created his own company, turning it into one of the most prominent company that even the humans could not ignore.

He had married a shrewd, yet kind woman. And had twin boys with her.

Kuroko did not touch the two boys' souls. Those were new souls, not reincarnated ones. Both boys had Akashi's eyes and intelligence, and a gentle countenance from their mother.

They were both trained to be heirs, but not in a harsh way. The boys grew up with a healthy, stable mindset, very different from the first Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko had felt relieved, though he did not know why.

Akashi stirred, and Kuroko focused back on him.

Akashi's eyes slowly opened, and met Kuroko's gaze.

Confusion was evident in Akashi's eyes.

"…Kuroko?"

Kuroko nodded slowly.

Akashi smirked a little.

"How did you get in? This is called trespassing, you know."

Kuroko blinked, and lowered his head.

His heart raced, and his face felt hot. Kuroko never felt anything like this before. Back when Kuroko Tetsuya was alive, he was constantly alone because he had lacked presence, and was often forgotten. Kuroko had gotten used to that, and no longer cared if he was by himself.

Because Kuroko had his parents. His parents would notice him, smile at him and talk to him. Kuroko loved his parents.

But his parents did not love him.

Why had they waited until he was that old to kill him? Why did they not kill him earlier? Even though Kuroko could read through his Book of Hades to know the answer, he never did. Afraid…was he afraid? That must be it. Even after becoming an impartial, almost emotionless God of Death, he still feared something like this.

"…are you blushing?" Akashi asked, not bothering to conceal his amusement at all.

Kuroko looked up. Blushing? He was blushing?

Akashi smiled.

"Why have you come here?"

Kuroko glanced to the side, unsure if he should tell Akashi that he came to visit him as 'Kuroko Tetsuya' one last time before he met with 'Death God of the Aves'.

"…are you here for me? Did you come to collect me?"

Kuroko's head whipped back to face Akashi, eyes shocked.

Akashi chuckled.

"Why are you so surprised? Ever since I heard about the legend of the Black Demon, and then I saw your black wings, I did a little research on my own. I did come to the conclusion that perhaps, you are not an ordinary Ave."

Kuroko shuffled backwards. Jumping out of the window was very appealing right now.

"Wait, Kuroko."

Kuroko stilled.

"Will you confirm it for me? Are you perhaps, a God of Death?"

Kuroko twitched.

"I see. Then, it means my time is up."

Kuroko shook his head. Not yet, Akashi still had an hour more.

"Okay then, soon my time will be up."

Kuroko blinked hard at the marble floor.

"Kuroko, come sit by me."

Kuroko hesitated. He peeked at Akashi. Akashi was smiling at him.

Kuroko slowly made his way to the bed, sitting near Akashi's feet.

"Kuroko, have you managed to achieve whatever it is that you wanted?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko blinked.

Akashi had talked to him, and now he even allowed Kuroko near him. So, it could be counted that Kuroko somehow managed it, even when he did nothing? It didn't matter that he felt strangely unsatisfied.

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi laughed.

"Is that so? Then why do you still seem so lost?"

Kuroko frowned.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko blinked, staring at Akashi with wide eyes.

Akashi's smile was the same gentle smile he used with his children.

"Do you know? Your appearance has not changed at all, ever since I saw you at the university. I, on the other hand, am clearly very old."

Kuroko stared. Oh, he forgot to take his appearance into consideration.

Kuroko hesitantly gave Akashi a slight smile.

Akashi seemed to be greatly pleased.

"Will you show me your true form? Or is this your true appearance?"

Kuroko shook his head. Akashi would have to see it soon anyway, he could break the rules a little and show him his true form a little earlier.

Kuroko stood up from the bed, and jumped out of the window.

Soon enough, he returned.

Akashi had closed his eyes, and opened them again when he felt someone in his room.

The God of Death watched as Akashi took in his current appearance without much reaction. Then, he smiled.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

The God of Death did not move. He was not the person Akashi wanted to be near. Akashi was calling for 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

"Tetsuya." Akashi smiled, looking directly into those beautiful eyes.

The God of Death found himself moving forward unknowingly.

"Here." Akashi lightly patted to the space beside him.

The God of Death sat down.

"You have a rather imposing aura, I wonder why I am not afraid of you? Everyone should fear death, and I do as well, however little. But I don't fear you."

The God of Death blinked.

Akashi looked thoughtful.

"I have a request. Do you accept last requests from those who are about to die?"

The God of Death nodded. It was not often, but there were times where Aves would ask for one last thing.

"Then, please allow me to see my past memories."

The God of Death froze. Quickly, he shook his head from side to side.

"Not allowed? Then how about from just one life? How about the very first time I died? I have always been curious."

The God of Death did not know what to do. It wasn't hard to grant that request, but perhaps because this person was Akashi Seijuurou, the God of Death somehow found himself unsure of what he should do.

"Just one will do, won't you agree to my last request?"

Last request…Akashi would not remember anything during his next life anyway. The God of Death finally nodded.

The God of Death pulled out his scythe, and then rested the tip on Akashi's forehead.

Akashi was startled, but did not attempt to move away.

The ancient words on the scythe started glowing, and Akashi was sent spiraling through a dark tunnel, lit up by pictures rushing by. They moved too fast for Akashi to focus on them. Suddenly, Akashi entered a picture, and fell heavily to the ground. But it didn't hurt.

Akashi stared, watching the scenes play out before him.

This was his very first existence?

Intrigued, Akashi gave all his attention to the extremely similar person before him.

Himself.

* * *

The God of Death closely monitored the Akashi he had sent back in time.

He would pull him out when there is the slightest resistance, when the current Akashi no longer wanted to view his memories.

The God of Death waited patiently.

* * *

Akashi blinked.

Looking around, he realised that he was back in his room.

Akashi sighed, and then searched his room with his eyes to locate the God of Death. Good, he was still here.

Akashi gestured for him to come closer.

The God of Death was surprisingly obedient, standing beside Akashi's bed.

"I don't hate you, God of Death. At least, the current me does not. Though I can't say the same for the Akashi Seijuurou in my memories. I can understand his hatred, especially since you had used his feelings and frail state of mind against him."

The God of Death only continued staring at Akashi.

"But, I am not that Akashi Seijuurou. That's why," Akashi smiled at the God of Death, "Tetsuya, whatever it is you seek, if I can give it to you, I will. Ever since I first saw you in that orphanage, I saw a certain aspect of you. And I can still see it, even with you in this form."

The God of Death blinked, unconsciously tilting his head in a silent question.

Akashi chuckled.

"You are just like a child. A lost child. Perhaps it may be because of my own children, but I feel the urge to cuddle you, to help you find your way."

The God of Death did not react. He did not know how to respond to such words.

Akashi pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Before he could move, the God of Death found himself enclosed in a warm hug.

"Don't be lost anymore, okay?"

The God of Death gaped at the smiling Akashi.

"It is unfortunate that you do not have a soul. If you did, I would have wanted to be reincarnated with you, so that I won't leave you alone."

Akashi frowned a little, but then smiled softly.

"Is my time up yet?"

The God of Death lifted his palm, and a familiar blue fire appeared.

Eight more seconds.

Akashi lightly patted the God of Death's head.

"Tetsuya, we'll meet again. In my next life, when my time is up."

Akashi laid a soft kiss on the God of Death's forehead.

"…Akashi-kun."

Akashi blinked, and laughed.

"Ahh, you finally spoke."

The God of Death lowered his head.

"We'll meet again." Akashi promised.

The God of Death smiled.

"Yes, we will, Akashi-kun."

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
